All Hanshin Kyojin
by kleiol
Summary: Oneshot collection. She sings: When he heard the notes coming from her apricot colored lips, he cringed.
1. Insomniac

During the short time between when she'd told Otani her feelings, and when he'd responded to them, she was a total insomniac.

Every night, she would lay in her bed, and the bed would be strangley foreign to her as she listened to sound of her breathing and her clock ticking, counting down the hoursminutesseconds, until she had to get up to go see him.

She'd thought that after he had responded, she would be able to finally go to sleep.

_"I'm sorry, I just can't see you as my girlfriend." _

She was wrong.

Every night, she would lay in her bed and it would feel to hot, her breathing would be too loud, the hours went too quickly, and the bag for the wristband she'd gotten him -which she'd still hadn't thrown away-* would be too there, in her peripheral view.

_"I can't go out with someone like you anymore, we're breaking up."* _

She woke up sobbing every night, not believing that after trying so hard, so damn hard, that he would just dump her like that.

_"Uck-guh-__ughhhhhh__,"_ She wailed, hot fat tears trailing down her face, and mixing with the sweat from the hot covers. She clutched her covers, the umibozu towel he had gotten her, shaking and shivering and wishing she wasn't so damn stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>Kia's Wrant: <strong>

*****_I put the bag here, because I couldn't remember when Otani gave her the towel _

*_I can't remember exactly what Otani said so I took what I think is from the anime&manga. so yeah, I apologize if it's not accurate. _

_Rant with a W is supposed to be my play on words with my user. Aha. Anyways, __the prompt was insomniac but i don't think I used it correctly lol, anyways, I've decided to make a oneshot collection, while I'm working on finishing my oneshots (Pheonix, Pink, and Chances) and a chapter story I want to do for this fandom but idk what I should make it about. Please give me prompts, and if I like them I'll use them but I am using the prompts from the link(s) on my profile. Also, there will be a sequel to this, or I'll add to it and notify you when I do. _

_Byebye_


	2. 328

21. 3:28am

The storm the day before, paired with the chill of winter coming, made a wet, cold, frosty night, and the roads were slick with ice. There were signs, flashing Be Careful: Slick Roads Ahead, littered by the sides of the roads everywhere, she had seen them when she was coming home from her photoshoot, and made a note to call Otani about the roads. She had chuckled when she thought of him telling her, 'idiot! I know!" and then quietly after telling her thank you, and then I love you and I'll see you soon, bye.

But she forgot.

It was all her fault.

Reality came slamming down on her painfully, and she became aware that someone was screaming. It was her. Hot, fat tears rolled down her cheeks, and she was clawing at the police officers pant leg- oh, she was on the floor now- screamingscreamingscreaming that it wasn't true, it didn't happen, her idiot midget was alive and well, and this was just some sick, totallynotfunny joke set up by him and he would come walking through their apartment door, his face a mixture of amusement and fear because shewasgoingtokillhim.

But he didn't and he stared down at him with pity in those damned eyes, and then he just left. Leaving her on the floor sobbing with pictures in a filing folder in front of her at approximately_ 3:28 A.M_

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

**_Kia's Wrant: _**

_This was better edited, but it got messed up when I copied and pasted so oh well. I might delete this also. _


	3. 328-2

**.story: **_all hanshin kyojin _

_._**prompt:**_3:28 A.M _

**.mood: **_happy_

* * *

><p><em>Buzz Buzz Buzz <em>

_"Wuh-?" _Otani muttered, head lifting slightly from his pillow to squint over at his dresser where his phone light shined up at the ceiling.

"_Ughn." _He moaned, blinking the sleep out of his eyes and wiping the drool off of his face, "Who the hells textin' me at-" He grabbed his phone, unlocking it and thin squinting at the time in the right corner, "2:50 in the morning?"

He clicked the messages icon with his thumb, wiping more sleep from his eyes and yawning. He looked down at his phone as the app opened, and rolled his eyes seeing who'd text him.

Koizumi Risa: **[2:49 A.M] **_I can't sleep. _

You: **[2:51 A.M] **_So you decided to wake ME up? _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:52 A.M] **_Weeeellll, I didn't know what else to do. _

You: **[2:54 A.M] **_You could do that project you were telling me about yesterday. _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:56 A.M] **_Oh yeah_

You: **[2:57 A.M] **_Ha, idiot. _

Koizumi Risa: **[2:57 A.M] **_Idiot? How dare you call your smart, kind girlfriend an idiot? _

You: **[2:59 A.M] **_Smart, kind girlfriend? Where at? _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:02 A.M] **_you're so mean! _

You: **[3:03 A.M] **:_D _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:04 A.M] **_smiley face? you must be tired. _

You: **[3:05 A.M]**_please tell me u r 2. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:05 A.M] **_nope, I'm sorry. please stay up with me a little bit longer? _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:08 A.M] **_at-chan? _

You: **[3:08 A.M]**_ahhh, ok. you owe me though, I have to get up in four hours. _

You: **[3:08 A.M]** _also, do not ever call me at-chan again. ever. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:09 A.M] **_YAY!i knew you loved me. _

Koizumi Risa: **[3:09 A.M] **_at-chan loves risaaaa_

You:**[3:11 A.M] **_at-chan? loves? risa? otani cannot compute._

Kouzimi Risa: **[3:12 A.M]** _you _

You: **[3:15 A.M] **_i am sleepy_

Koizumi Risa: **[3:16 A.M]**_ just a few minutes longer, please? 333_

You:**[3:18 A.M]**_ promise you'll never do hearts again _

Koizumi Risa:**[3:19 A.M] **_promise 3333_

You:**[3:21 A.M]**_ this is why we're always fighting_

Koizumi Risa:**[3:23 A.M] **_haha, you know you looove meeee_

You: **[3:26 A.M]**_ hey if I say it will you let me go back to sleep?_

Koizumi Risa:_** [3:27 A.M] **__yea _

_You__**: [3:28 A.M] I **__love__** you. **_

;

Risa smiled, a flush spreading across her face. She quickly typed back_ 'I love you too, goodnight.', _before lying her head down on her pillow. She screenshotted the texts, then sent them to Nobu, with the text: _Mission Accomplished._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>**kia's wrant****: ** _WAS THIS HAPPY? I TRIED OKAY. _

_i really did. and idk if I got their characters right, but it was kinda hard for me cause they're only talking casually about three times in the manga. and the rest of the time it's either dramatic or funny or something (like a shoujo) and y'know, i just wanted them to be chill and stuff. so yeah. i was going to write two up and post them tonight but i don't know if i can cause my eyes hurt and this took longer then anticipated. _

_Reveiw Please! Also where the three's are, those are supposed to be hearts. _


	4. Cuddle

They're in her room, and it's a Sunday, and he's really supposed to be home now, cause it's almost midnight and he really didn't want to make a bad impression on her parents.

But this was the one time she wanted to cuddle, and he was complying. He was about to get up and leave, he really was. But then when she handed him the controller, she decided to lean into him more. And then he looked down at her snuggled into his dide, and her arms wrapped around him, and she was really soft. Then she looked at them with those eyes he just adored, and she began to speak, her voice laced with sleep. And he decided it wouldn't hurt to stay a bit longer.

Secretly, he really adored her. She had the ability to be so plain _wonderful. _And she left that influence on everyone she met.

* * *

><p>Someone explain to me why the views are over 400, and i have one review.<p>

do you guys just like read it and its really bad so you don't review. tell me that. in a review.


	5. She sings

_She Sings_

* * *

><p>When he heard the notes coming from her apricot colored lips, he cringed.<p>

He had just gotten home from the school he was interning in, and she had taken the day off due to an overflow of stress. They'd argued for about three hours that morning, resulting in him being late to school, about the amount of work she had. Risa had taken all extra-curricular activities offered to models at her school, Osaka Arts, resulting in a pile of duties, plus the mandatory classes. Even though a day off would inevitably get her behind, it was much needed. The argument ended when he'd gotten fed up and took her wallet, keys, and phone, so she had no choice but to stay home unless she intended to walk to the school on the outskirts of the city.

Taking the train back to their apartment, he could only hope that hadn't been smart enough to access her classes online.

He opened the door with a loud sigh, his body and mind worn out, when he heard it.

The rush of water and the _clinking _of plates and bowls. She was washing dishes, and just above the noise, he heard a soft voice, surprising for Risa, singing a song that he'd heard blasting out of the earphones of a highschooler on the train.

He'd never heard Risa actually _sing _before, just rap Umibozu badly. If there was a duration of the song that had to be sung, she would just hum before hopping back into the rapping.

He cringed almost instantly, her voice wasn't bad, but it wasn't good either, much like her rapping. Wait-no, _nothing _was as bad as her rapping.

Despite that, though, he smiled, throwing his bag on the couch, while taking off his black jacket, glad that it was a Friday, he always felt the most comfortable on casual Fridays. He walked into the kitchen, smiling when he saw her in _his _favorite pair of shorts that she owned, flouncing around the kitchen singing with the soft beat of the radio beside her.

As he watched her his smile widened, and in that momenr he decided to do something uncharacteristically romantic.

He walked up to her, as quietly as he could. Once he was behind her he wrapped his arms around her tiny waist, resting his head on her back and inhaling deeply, she smelled like the lemon dish soap and vanilla. He grinned against her when she heard her surprised squeak.

"Otani! You scared me!"

"How'd you know it was me?" He said, his grin still in place as he placed his head in the crook between her neck and shoulder, thankful for the couple of inches he had sprung up.

She laughed shortly, "Height." She said simply, noting the fact that she sounded like her grandfather.

He raised an eyebrow, "What's that supposed to mean?"

She turned around in his arms, placing her arms around his neck as she looked down at him.

"I'm just saying; your height is unique."

She must've expected him to get angry, because her own smile dropped and she frowned when she saw his grin stay in place.

Instead, he simply said:

"So is your singing voice."

And he had the pleasure of watching her face flush a bright red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**_ After writing chances I kinda got knocked out Lovely Complex. Half of Phoenix and Chances were written, and they were my two biggest stories, I ended up forgetting about LC completely. actually, until I was on tumblr and came across it. I'm back now, since I want to finish Chances, and this was something to get me back into LC so I could get a feel again. And I'm soooo happy about all of the new stories! Like WOW, thanks you guys. Anyways, please review! _


	6. Lock

_1.__** Lock**_

"You idiot!" Koizumi Risa yelled at her boyfriend with an intense ferocity that he hadn't seen in a while. She wrapped the single towel around herself tighter, and glared down at her midget. She emphasized the way she looked down at him to piss him off.

It was very effective.

"Who you callin' an idiot, you amazoness?!" Otani Atsushi fired right back, he would've gotten off of his bed and yelled back at her if he wasn't so embarrassed at the current situation. It took all of his strength to just look at her in the eyes.

"Is now really the time to be arguing back?! The reason we're in the situation is because of you, aho!"

"Well who's forgot to lock the door?!"

"Who's the one that forgot to knock!" Risa blushed because she was the one who forgot to lock the door, that's why they were in this situation. But she wasn't going to admit defeat, even if she was the one in the wrong.

"I-I'm going to go change, could you hand me my clothes?" Risa muttered, wrapping her arms around he figure tightly. As Otani handed her clothes to her, Risa quickly ran back into the bathroom, shutting the door and _locking it. _

...

"Uwahhh, Nobuuuuu, I don't know what to dooooo~." Risa whined into her phone when she was sure Otani was in the shower.

"What exactly happened? He saw you naked?" Risa put her head in the hand that wasn't holding the phone, she felt her face go red for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

"Yea, I got out of the shower and unlocked the door, then I forgot to get my lotion. While I was bending down to get it out of one the cabinets he opened the door." Risa tried to push down the look of utter horror on both their faces from her memory. She felt really stupid for not putting on her towel, or getting her lotion after she was dressed.

"Pfft, but it isn't that bad, right? Not all of that big a deal, you're in your second year and he's seen your top half naked, he just got a sneak preview before you guys have se-."

"Please stop there." Risa sighed, but Nobu was right it wasn't that big of deal, she was making one out of it. When Otani got done with his shower, she would have to tell him she forgives him.

"But you guys are going to have sex right? Chiharu and I really want to be aunts." Nobu laughed on the other line as Risa started screeching.

"_**Goodbye, Nobu**_." Risa pressed the red _end _button harshly, getting Otani's pillow and screaming in it.

"Nobu? Tell her I said hi." Otani said, coming out of the bathroom, fully dressed and rubbing his hair dry with a towel. Risa bit her lip while her cheeks turned red. There were times where Otani was hot effortlessly.

"Oh, ah, I already hung up…" There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"U-uh, we were talking about what happened earlier, and I've decided to forgive you…"

Otani raised an eyebrow.

"Forgive _me_?" Making an argument out of it was very tempting, because Risa's face got startlingly red while she was yelling, and her chest would be heaving and she would look like she had just-

"Otani? What's wrong your face just got very red." Risa's face took on a curious look, and it took all of Otani's willpower not to lock the door and take advantage of her curiosity.

* * *

><p>I wrote this last year i think i never posted it cuz i didn't like it...i still don't like it tbh but here enjoy in case i lose my motivation while im writing my other stories.<p> 


	7. I do

Risa fell back onto her's and Otani's couch in their first apartment, feeling stuffed, content, and sleepy. She looked around at the lights twinkling around their small living room and on their Christmas tree, and the wrapping paper that littered the wood floor, feeling weariness course through her bones at the thought of having to get up and clean everything. All of their friends had come over to celebrate Christmas seeing as, surprisingly, they were the first to have a place that could fit all of them in.

It was fun, of course, seeing all of her friends in one place again, laughing and having fun instead of the rare, sparse, and tired conversations that were becoming more and more occurrent as the days wore on. Everyone was on their last year of college, stressing out at the implications of it all. No more excuses, no more tiny slip-ups that can be excused with them being only young adults. They were all twenty-five, twenty-six. They were all adults, and they had to take responsibility. But for now, then, in the Holiday spirit all of their worries were gone, momentarily.

Risa slowly closed her eyes, ignoring the nagging feeling at the mess on the floor. She'd get it tomorrow. Now, she was dead tired after cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Her and Otani had gotten into a food fight when they were the hosts. Typical them. She'd left Otani in the kitchen to finish while she rested, promising she wouldn't go to sleep without cleaning everything up. It was fine. It could wait a night.

She felt couch shift with a new weight beside her and instead of fearing the yell or the hit that was sure to come from him being Otani, she just scooted up a little to rest her head on his leg and rub her face into his lap. As she was drifting off to sleep, she felt a quiver in Otani's leg. She frowned, irritated, but ignored it, and closed her eyes again, before another tremor shook him. She scowled, but it melted when she realized that he had let her rest her head and eyes without a word. Peculiar for Otani, so there must've been something wrong.

She sat up and looked at him, taking him in for the first time since the incident in the kitchen. He was quiet then too, while they were cleaning up, except for asking her not to go to sleep before making sure everything was clean. When he requested it though, his voice was quiet, soft, nervous. Now, he looked red and was trembling softly from what she presumed to be nerves.

Risa eyebrows knitted in worry, leaning close to Otani and putting a hand on his. His eyes, once darting around nervously, now looked her in the eyes. All the fear and nerves she saw melted instantly, and she felt warm inside that she had that kind of effect on him, though he'd never admit it.

"What were you nervous about?" She asked, trying to sound soft, but it came out loud and a bit mean, which she blamed on lack of sleep, and, that was just who she was as a person. He was used to that though, he seemed surprised she knew he was nervous.

He looked lovestruck for a moment, before his defenses came down.

"How do you know I'm nervous? What do I have to be nervous about?" He said haughtily, turning his nose up and crossing his arms. Risa smiled tiredly, feeling her anger flare but not really up for starting a fight at this hour.

"I don't know. That's why I asked you." She wasn't in the mood to fight but apparently her body was, her voice came out snapping and biting. Otani looked stuped and taken aback, but he fired back,

"You don't know because I'm not nervous about anything!" And as soon as he said it, he looked sick, a palish green that had Risa diving to catch him from busting his head open as he keeled over.

"Otanii, don't be a baby." She whined, frustrated with weariness and a ball of worry in her gut.

"You-you shouldn't call me that." Otani forced out from his position in her arms, gripping her hands lightly.

"Why-oh my _god, _are you breaking up with me? Today of all days? Everything goes absolutely perfect and I was perfectly content with falling asleep in your arms tonight as your girlfriend, but! _Otani you-!" _Risa shouted feeling her body drain of all tiredness and filled with adrenaline. She reared her arm back, ready to punch him in the face for the _nerve-!_

But she never got to, because suddenly Otani was suddenly below her, much, shorter than he usually is.

_Oh_, Risa realized, tears clouding her vision. Otani was on his knees, looking up at her red-faced and vaguely annoyed, a small box in his hands. Risa choked back something between a giggle and a sob. Even here, now, he managed to be annoyed.

"You shouldn't call me Otani if you are going to be Otani Risa." He mumbled out ducking his head. He jerked his head up suddenly, if realizing what he had said.

"I mean, I mean, if you want to-." He said frantically then freezing when he saw the fat tears rolling down Risa's cheek.

"Oh, Ats-!" She bawled, falling down onto the floor with him, wrapping her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder. She heard the ring box clatter to the ground, and his arms wrap around her.

Risa sniffled and wiped her nose into Otani's shirt, before pulling back and pressing her lips hard into his, pouring out all of her affection. He responded, tilting his head and placing a large hand on the back of her thin, pretty neck, deepening the kiss. Risa shoved her tongue in his mouth, making him grunt in surprise but Otani swirled his tongue around hers making them both sigh in pleasure.

Relunctantly, she pulled back, smiling and looking into his eyes.

"Yes. I do."

* * *

><p>AN: I haven't read LovCom in forever! and so this is vvvv ooc and i know how to write them in character but i really don't feel like writing this again and this would've ben longer with smut and tears and stuff but i didn't feel like that so here's this. Merry Christmas! I'll rewrite this again soon! Maybe in the Summertime lol. Off to re-read Lov Com and other manga!


End file.
